


That Peculiar Ache

by ohhstark



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: F/M, otp: poptarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhstark/pseuds/ohhstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always with him, that peculiar ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Peculiar Ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingStarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarkly/gifts).



Marty Mikalski can't describe the exact moment he fell in love with Dana Polk. Maybe that's because he tried to deny his true feelings for so long that the when of it became so much less important than the thing itself. Though a lot of people would say that the real reason lies in the copious amounts of weed that he smokes. Either way, he's too far gone in her to really care. 

And sometimes, only sometimes, he believes she may feel the same way. It could be all in his head, but he clings to the small things too hard to keep the hope in him alive. Because it is there in the way she smiles at him. All teeth and kissable lips. It's there in the way she grabs his hand and pulls him towards their next sunrise. It will even be there in the near future when she presses her bloodied lips to his and whispers goodbye as the world crumbles to ash and dust around them. 

Yes, he loves her. He can't seem to help himself. Even when word gets out about her fucking her professor. Especially when she calls him in the middle of the night after her breakup with said professor and asks if she can bunk over for the night. 

It's a peculiar kind of ache. His feelings for her are always lodged somewhere in the nether regions of his chest cavity. That small space where his heart should be. Where the beauty of her presence has taken up residence instead. So, when she walks through his door dressed in those shorts and that shirt, he promises himself not to try and press an advantage. Because she deserves better and he wants to be that for her.


End file.
